2022 NASCAR Cup Series
The 2022 NASCAR Cup Series will be the 73rd season for NASCAR professional stock car racing in the United States and the 50th season for the modern era Cup Series. The season will begin at Daytona International Speedway with the Advance Auto Parts Clash, the Gander RV Duel qualifying races, and the 63rd running of the Daytona 500. The regular season will end with the Coke Zero Sugar 400 at Daytona on August 28. The NASCAR playoffs will end with the race at ISM Raceway on November 7. It will also mark the debut of the Gen-7 car, Ford Performance global director Mark Rushbrook says that he wants the next generation of NASCAR stock cars to be more ‘technically relevant’, with new steering and suspension systems. He also wants hybrid power to be on the cars when the package makes its debut in 2021. Teams and drivers Note: * All crew chiefs listed are from the end of the 2019 season, unless noted otherwise under "crew chiefs". Full-time teams Schedule Bolded races indicate a NASCAR Major also known as Crown Jewel race Schedule changes * The Daytona 500 is held one week later than 2021. * * After 2 years of being NASCAR's Fourth of July weekend event, the Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Motor Speedway will move to late July, and the Coke Zero Sugar 400 (which has been the final race of NASCAR's "regular season" the past 2 years), will return to NASCAR's Fourth of July weekend event after a 2-year hiatus * The Southern 500 at Darlington Raceway will no longer be held as the first race of the Playoffs as the Southern 500 moves to the final race of NASCAR's regular season, the Federated Auto Parts 400 at Richmond Raceway (which has been dropped in favor for a race at Road America, returns to the schedule, and will take Darlington's former spot. * The Coca-Cola 350 at Road America will also be removed from the playoffs, and will be held the week after the Coke Zero Sugar 400 at Daytona. * The Kids Free 325 at Pocono Raceway will be only race run on the 2022 schedule, and will also be increased from to . * The North Carolina Education Lottery 400 at Rockingham Speedway will replace the spring race at Kansas Speedway (Rockingham has never hosted a NASCAR Cup Series race prior to 2021). * The Bluegreen Vacations 500 at Phoenix Raceway will no longer serve as the final race of the season ending a tradition that dated back to 2020, The race date will move to October 30, 2020 following the fall race at Martinsville. *The Championship Round of the Playoffs will be conducted at Texas Motor Speedway on November 13. This will be the first Texas race to close out the season. the 2020 season will end one week later than in 2020 and 2021. * World Wide Technology Raceway at Gateway moves back up seven weeks to replace Camping World 400 at Chicagoland Speedway which moved to the first weekend in August, The Coke Zero Sugar 500 will mark NBC's schedule to begin at Gateway. * The NASCAR All-Star Race will be held on Saturday May 22, with the NASCAR Open being held on Friday May 21. Both races along with the Truck Series will race on Charlotte Motor Speedways Roval for the first time in NASCAR history. * The Casey's General Stores 400 Drive for Autism will move before the FireKeepers Casino 400. * The Toyota/Save Mart 350 at Sonoma Raceway will be held the weekend after the Daytona 500, As a result of this, all races from Las Vegas until Phoenix, will move one week later than 2020. * Iowa will host a playoff race for the first time, the Iowa Speedway, and become Iowa's second race on the Cup Series schedule. See Also * 2021 NASCAR Xfinity Series * 2021 NASCAR Gander Outdoors Truck Series References